


Misunderstanding

by Nako13yeh



Series: Special Little Brother & Failed Big Brother [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Brotherly Angst, Childhood Memories, Destroying Childhood Memories, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Love/Hate, Secret & Lies, Step-Brothers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nako13yeh/pseuds/Nako13yeh
Summary: After receiving a summons, Langris heads over to their mansion in Tota to meet his parents. Ledior wastes no time in appraising Langris on how easy it was for Finral to throw his responsibilities away. Feeling betrayed, Langris starts to hold a grudge.It was bad enough that Ledior wants to host a gathering to celebrate Langris' promotion as vice-captain and heir to House Vaude.It gets worse when Finral shows up uninvited.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude
Series: Special Little Brother & Failed Big Brother [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594798
Comments: 33
Kudos: 101
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	1. Renounced

Langris stood at the bottom of the stairs outside House Vaude.

He didn’t want to announce himself. If he had a choice, he wouldn’t attend the summons at all. It was a shame that he already replied to the letter and they were expecting him. He tightened his hold on his broom and looked up at the overwhelming sight of the mansion.

It made him uneasy.

His facial expression said it all. He didn’t want to be back. Part of him wanted to run, but he had never been a quitter or a coward. He always destroyed his problems before it destroyed him; perhaps that was the reason his magic was the way it was.

_“Why did Captain Vangeance have to agree to this?”_

Langris wished his Captain hadn’t approved the one week leave.

Apart from the temporary leave he was given when he had been sick, this was something Captain Vangeance said he deserved. It was partly his fault. He never really used his vacations. Langris never really thought of going back home as a vacation.

It was far more tedious compared to being a Magic Knight.

Besides, he enjoyed working far more than sitting around being pampered like the rest of the slobby royals and nobles. Speaking of, he had that damn gathering to worry about. He looked up at the overwhelming mansion again and it made his head spin.

_“You’ve done this before, you can do it again.”_

He had endured a similar celebration when he had gotten his grimoire. Finral had experienced the same things, but Langris knew little bits and details would be different.

_“It’s just one week.”_ He told himself. _“One week.”_

One week of torture.

He grimaced, hand still tightening on his broom. He hated this so much. He wished Finral was with him to at least help lighten the mood. His brother’s awkwardness made things easier for Langris to look like he was the confident one of the two.

_“Here goes nothing.”_

Langris swallowed and took a deep breath.

He was about to let his presence known when all of a sudden, the door burst open and he was tackled into an embrace. The sudden scent of perfume attacked his nose as dark blonde hair brushed his cheek. Langris instantly melted at the mild comfort it gave him.

“Oh dear!” Liliane gasped. “I heard you got sick!”

He sighed, “I’m fine, Mother.”

“I’m glad.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“I was in the living room.” She chuckled as she pulled away to look at him better. “I was trying to sense the mana around me to see if you arrived yet. I’m glad you’re home.”

“So am I.” He lied.

Before Langris could say anything else, his father stepped through the door.

He saw a servant run from behind him, probably to do what his father had asked. Langris straightened himself, trying to make himself just as tall. He lowered his head with a respectful short bow, to which Ledior hummed pleasantly at.

“Langris,” Ledior called. “You are well now, I assume.”

“Yes, Father.” He replied. “The timing was unfortunate.”

“It _was_ unfortunate, but I’m glad you’re well now.”

“That’s my boy.” Liliane cheerfully interrupted. “Ever so strong and resilient.”

Langris wanted to grimace at the compliments he received, but he struggled to stop himself from offending them. Instead, he opened up with the topic of why he was there in the first place. “You said you wanted to talk.” He voiced. “What was the summons about?”

Ledior and Liliane exchanged a look.

“We should do this inside.” Ledior said. “Shall we?”

“Come along, dear.” Liliane nervously chuckled. “I have your favorite dessert made.”

His mother pulled his broom away from him and gave it to one of the servants waiting behind them. She locked her arms around Langris’ and pulled him inside. Langris felt a sense of foreboding when Liliane practically dragged him to the couch and sat next to him.

“Just stay comfortable, Langris.”

Liliane gestured a maid to bring over the beautiful multi-layered tray where the cherry tarts were. Langris felt a little embarrassed, but he didn’t show it. He loved his mother, but sometimes the way she spoiled him irritated him.

“About the summons?” Langris began.

“Yes, the summons.” Ledior sighed as he sat opposite them. “It’s a complicated affair.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No.” Liliane quickly said. “Don’t worry, dear.”

“It feels like I should.”

“He should be very worried.” Ledior growled, earning a glare from Liliane. “He’s the heir. He has to know these things, Liliane. This complicates everything our family upholds and puts us in a terrible position as High Nobles.”

Langris scowled. “What’s this about?”

“Well,” Liliane held his hand, gently rubbing it to soothe him. “It’s just family matters, dear.”

“Have you been in contact with Finral?” Ledior suddenly asked. “I want you to be completely honest with me, Langris.”

_Strange…_

Langris had always been honest with his father, mostly out of fear. He wondered what Finral had done, other than screw up the rest of his life, to make his father so edgy that he even had to call Langris out on honesty.

“I have seen him,” Langris stated. “It was a few days ago.”

He wasn’t going to mention that Finral had visited him and took care of him. He wasn’t that type of person to talk about his life in full detail. He hoped it was enough to satisfy his father’s questions. From Ledior’s expression, it did little to appease him.

“It seems you don’t know.” Ledior grimaced. “That coward didn’t even tell you.”

Langris was beginning to get upset.

He wasn’t sure what was going on, but his father continued his rant. “The audacity of that boy!” Ledior growled, hands clenching in anger. “He’s a selfish brat that only thinks of himself! Once a coward always a coward! Honestly, I should’ve predicted this before Finral had the chance to have his say!”

Langris asked, “What did he do?”

“Your foolish brother renounced the family name!”

The whole world stopped.

Langris held his breath, because he felt as if he heard wrong. _He renounced the family name?! Why would Finral do something like that?!_ It was inconceivable. His eyes remained locked on his father’s. “R-renounced the family name?” He slowly repeated.

Liliane whispered, “You heard it correctly.”

“He couldn’t handle the responsibilities.” Ledior revealed. “So Finral went back to say that he was leaving for good. He recently changed his last name to his late mother’s.” Langris felt Liliane tighten her grip on his hand. He could almost feel her nails dig into his skin. “He did it without considering the impact that has on us!”

“Roulacase?” Langris blinked. “He changed it to Roulacase?”

Ledior snapped his fingers at a servant and they scurried over with the documents in hand. Ledior handed it over to Langris, who pulled slightly away from his mother to take it. He skimmed through the document and his vision doubled.

Finral was truly renouncing everything.

“That ungrateful fool.” Ledior grumbled. “He didn’t know that he had it good.”

“He’s weak and spineless.” Liliane added. “Quite ungrateful.”

“I should’ve been stricter.”

“It’s not your fault.” She narrowed her eyes. “That boy has always been bad news.”

Langris’ head was spinning. His breathing was becoming erratic and his hands were shaking. His grip on the documents tightened as he stopped himself from destroying it. He lowered the paper to his lap and looked at his father straight in the eyes.

“When did he declare this?”

“A couple of days before you got sick.”

“S-since then?”

“He cleared everything and left.” Ledior said, leaning back against the couch with annoyance plastered on his face. “The day after that we wrote to you because we had urgent matters to discuss about the family.”

“That’s it? He didn’t say anything else?”

“Anything else?” Ledior scoffed at Langris’ innocent question. “Other than the fact that Finral doesn’t want anything to do with this family anymore, then no, he said nothing else.”

Langris’ face contorted into anger, but he tried to hold it. He didn’t need this type of drama in his life. He also didn’t want his parents to see him lose it. He placed the paper on the small, glass table between them and stood up.

“Excuse me,” He said. “I think I need a moment.”

Liliane blinked, “Is something wrong?”

“It’s been a long day.”

“Are you leaving?”

“No. I just need… some time.”

“Yes, of course, Langris!” Liliane said before Ledior could do anything. “This information is a little difficult to digest given how… _long_ you’ve known… Finral… So yes, we understand this may come as a shock.”

She smiled, but Langris knew it was fake.

Liliane had a strong dislike for his older brother; that was pretty clear over the years.

“Your room has been cleaned and is available to use.” She voiced, as she awkwardly smoothened out her dress. “In the meantime, you can change your clothes into something more comfortable and rest. We have everything prepared until the next few days.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

Liliane smiled at Ledior. “He’s free to go, right, darling?”

“Of course.” Ledior nodded, but Langris knew he was forced into agreeing. “We know how busy you’ve been. The news about Finral isn’t all that important. However, we still need to discuss the noble gathering.”

“I understand.” Langris nodded.

His fingers twitched as he wanted to destroy something.

“You can tell us about your achievements later.” Ledior said as his eyes subtly dart to his wife. “You are vice-captain and heir to this house, of course.”

“Indeed.” Liliane smiled. “After you’ve rested, have dinner with us in a few hours.”

All Langris could do was nod again.

“Before you go,” Ledior signaled the servant again. They walked over to Langris and handed him a thick collection of envelopes wrapped in a red string. They were later dismissed. “Your mother was insistent and I hope this satisfies the both of you.”

“What is this?” Langris asked. “Envelopes?”

“Invitation,” Liliane corrected. “Everything else is prepared and we already invited those that needed inviting, but we thought,” She looked at Ledior. “…that you would like to invite your friends from the military.”

Ledior gestured, “It was your mother’s idea.”

“Thank you.” Langris whispered. “That was… thoughtful.”

“Invite with caution. I don’t have to tell you this.” Ledior stated with a stern look on his face. “I don’t want you interacting with Finral again. I want to make it clear that he’s not invited to this gathering. He’ll not only embarrass himself but us as well. We won’t associate with him any longer. He made that clear when he changed his last name.”

“I understand.” He made his way to the door. “If you would excuse me.”

Slowly, Langris walked out of the door.

The servants scurried away to leave him be and attend to their duties. Langris grimaced as he felt the heavy weight of the invitations in his hand. Before he could take a step towards the stairs, he heard his mother shout.

“You should’ve given more context than that!”

“What do you want me to say?!”

“Your eldest son has always been a bad child!” Liliane shouted, voice slightly muffled by the door. “He is a bad influence on my little Langris!”

“You think I don’t know that?” Ledior tersely replied. “Have some sense!”

“I don’t think you know!” She huffed. “Remember the time he took Langris out to the festival here in Tota?! They didn’t come home until late that night! He had taken Langris out of his studies and had the audacity to laugh about having fun!”

“Langris is old enough to look after himself.”

“Is he?”

“Would you stop mothering the boy?!” Ledior growled. “He’s a Magic Knight! He’s the vice-captain of the best squad serving the military!”

“Honestly, you’re too uncaring!” Liliane paced in irritation. Langris could hear her heels tap against the marble floor. “If you were strict enough, perhaps your eldest son would’ve been a better boy! We can’t do anything about that now, save fix this family’s reputation!”

“I’m not arguing with you, Liliane.”

“Of course you won’t.”

Langris gritted his teeth as he tried to drown the argument. He wanted to go back in and pretend to have forgotten something just to see the look on their faces at being caught mid-sentence. He didn’t dare it though. He wasn’t like that when it came to his parents. His breathing became uneven and heartbeat quickened.

This was the reason he never wanted to go back in the first place.

He shook his head and willed himself to calm. He didn’t want to cause anyone alarm if he started destroying things on sight. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he wasn’t angry at his parents.

He was angry at Finral.

Ledior and Liliane continued to talk, but Langris had no heart to listen to them. He stormed off and headed straight up the stairs where he could be alone with his thoughts.

_“Liar,”_ He reflected. _“I never pegged you for a liar, Brother.”_


	2. Abandoned

_“Liar,”_ He reflected. _“I never pegged you for a liar, Brother.”_

Langris stormed through the hallway of their mansion, straight to their sleeping quarters. He hadn’t even been home for a few minutes and this was the welcome he had received. It made him angry. There was a reason he hated this place. 

He stopped for a moment and tried to clear his head.

 _“Calm down,”_ He told himself.

It wasn’t working.

Langris glared at the floor, and then turned to look out of the window. He felt like he was in a cage and he wanted out. Staring at the white gazebo in the garden, his face softened. Despite hating this place, he still had some fond memories that he couldn’t forget.

How could he?

They were precious, even if they were bitter. He remembered staying in that white gazebo with his older brother. It was one of the rare moments where they were allowed to study outside without minders to reprimand them.

* * *

**oOo**

_The wind blew, nearly taking Finral’s papers with it. Finral scrambled for it, nearly knocking down his chair while Langris watched him with a frown. When Finral got the papers, he tried to rearrange them back in order, but he was making a weird face while he was doing it._

_“Just put the ink bottle on top.” Langris huffed._

_“Sorry,” Finral mumbled. “Did I interrupt your work?”_

_“A little. Stop moving.”_

_“I’ll try.”_

_They went back to writing, but Finral was distracted. After too much silence, Langris slowly looked up from his study and noticed Finral staring out of the gazebo at the bright blue sky. Langris scowled, wondering what took Finral’s attention away from their study._

_“What are you staring at?” Langris asked._

_Finral ignored his question; instead he asked, “What will you do once you get your grimoire?”_

_Langris blinked at the sudden inquiry. “Why do you want to know?”_

_“Because I’d like to go to different places when I grow up.” His brother answered, shaking the table as he gently kicked his legs back and forth. “Not just in Tota or Father’s gatherings, but other places where we can play and have fun.”_

_“You won’t be able to get your grimoire until you’re 15.”_

_“I know that.”_

_Langris frowned. “That’s still many years away.”_

_“I know, but what about you? What do you want to do?”_

_“I don’t know. I don’t really care.”_

* * *

**oOo**

Langris let the memory fade.

He clenched his fist over the invitation his parents had given him. Even back then, Finral had wanted to play and have fun while Langris only ever thought about his work and his responsibilities to the family. It was completely unfair! How was it possible for Finral to be so selfish while Langris sacrificed all of his happiness? Even if he was blowing it out of proportion, this whole thing was shameful and unjust.

_“Finral Roulacase.”_

It didn’t sound right to him.

Langris narrowed his eyes. His temper got worse as he remembered Finral’s dialogue in the bathroom when his brother thought he had been fast asleep.

_You’ll probably hate me by the time you get better… for another whole reason._

_You’re right, I’m a coward._

_But I really want to try and be a good brother._

Langris gritted his teeth at Finral’s words. So that was what he meant. In his anger, he stormed the hall straight to Finral’s old room. He tried the door, but it was locked. His fingers twitched as he debated whether to destroy the door with his Spatial Magic, but he stopped himself.

He realized the confrontation he would have with his father if he did that.

Ledior wouldn’t blame him for being angry, and Langris could definitely pay for the damages now that he was vice-captain, but still… Langris never enjoyed confrontations with his father.

He wasn’t about to start one now.

After a careful assessment of his situation, Langris took a deep breath. He wasn’t afraid of being found out. The mansion was huge. He knew full well his parents wouldn’t hear the ruckus he’d make unless he used his Spatial Destruction Magic to wipe the entire structure down.

Langris wasn’t that desperate yet.

With Reinforcement Magic, he powered his leg and broke down the door with a kick.

The lock gave way and the door swung open.

His anger died a little as surprise took over. Finral’s room was close to empty. It was deprived of anything that made it Finral’s. His childhood drawings and books were gone. The writing desk was empty. Langris walked inside and opened the closet; there wasn’t anything inside apart from coat hangers and towels.

In resignation, Langris closed the closet and sat on the bed by the corner.

“That idiot,” Langris whispered.

Finral was erasing himself from this place… this life… and he had the audacity to lie that everything had been fine. He did it straight to Langris’ face. Although difficult, he still managed to pull it off without Langris noticing.

“He abandoned me…”

Langris fell back on the sheets and closed his eyes.

Everything was different now.

When they became Magic Knights, they both knew they would live with their respective squads; that was just being part of the military. Langris didn’t think it would be a permanent thing, because he knew –in the back of his mind- that they still had obligations to their House.

Apparently Finral had left that life in the dust.

Eyes still closed, Langris took small, deep breaths to calm himself.

* * *

**oOo**

_Langris’ eyes darted back and forth between guests arriving in their ballroom. He scowled, because Finral wasn’t there yet. As silently as he could, he moved away from crowd and went upstairs to find his missing brother._

_He went to Finral’s room and opened the door without knocking._

_“What are you doing?” Langris asked as he stepped inside and closed the door. “The ballroom is nearly full and the gathering is about to start. Why aren’t you dressed yet?”_

_“I know,” Finral said as he remained seated at his writing desk. “Just give me a minute.”_

_“Father’s going to be upset again.”_

_“I can’t get this right.” Finral frowned. “It’s the assignment from our lesson earlier.”_

_“What’s so difficult about classifying herbs?”_

_“They look the same!”_

_“No they don’t.”_

_“They do,” Finral whined. “I don’t get it.”_

_Langris crept closer to check Finral’s work. There were a bunch of herb leaves lying around on his desk. To Langris, none of them looked alike. At first glance, yes, but the more you study it, the easier it was to differentiate them._

_“What don’t you get?” He asked._

_Finral pouted. “Everything.”_

_“It’s tricky, but it’s easy. That goes there.” He pointed, separating the leaves and putting them together. “This goes here, and that one is this.”_

_Finral tilted his head, “Why?”_

_Langris stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “Because this is for healing tonics,” He pointed. “And these are for protective wards. Those are for burns.” Finral teared up as he tried to understand, because to him, it looked the same._

_The leaves were the same green color as the rest._

_Langris didn’t care about the herbs either because he wasn’t going to be a healer, but their tutor said it was good information to know if someone was stranded without the help of an actual healer._

_“Can you help me a little more?” Finral asked._

_“Finish it later,” Langris huffed. “We have to go down and greet guests.”_

_“Alright,” He pouted._

_“I’ll help you later.”_

_Finral’s face lit up and he grinned. He pounced on his little brother and nearly rumpled his fresh clothes. Finral thanked him and squeezed him tight. Langris grimaced and pulled away. He never liked mushy contact. He got that enough from his mother._

_He walked to the door._

_“Get dressed, you’re going to be late.”_

_“I will.” Finral smiled._

* * *

**oOo**

Langris let the thoughts drown him for a little.

He turned to his side and eyed the invitation his parents had given him. He extended his hand and used his magic to make it float around. He remembered wanting to invite Finral so he wouldn’t be alone. It made him angry. How could Finral betray his trust just like that? His face contorted to anger and his fingers twitched.

Purple mana enveloped the invitations and voided them.

_“I don’t need anyone…”_

The nobles his parents invited were enough of a problem to deal with. Langris didn’t really want anyone from the Golden Dawn to see what a miserable life he had at home and he certainly didn’t want Finral to lie to his face again.

At least this way, Langris could distance himself and not feel anything for anyone.

He tried to still his mind.

Tried to still his breathing.

He closed his eyes and tried to erase the pain.

* * *

**oOo**

_There was thunder and lightning outside, enough to make the house tremble._

_Langris walked quietly down the hall, eyeing the shadows from the window and listening to the creepy sounds outside. He managed to reach Finral’s door. He went inside without asking; he knew he didn’t need to._

_When he entered and locked the door behind him, he saw his brother in the corner of his bed; hiding under the sheets. Langris took a step forward but stopped when lightning came and thunder rumbled after._

_He stopped himself from making a sound, because Finral was already whimpering._

_Langris walked up to the bed and crawled into the sheets._

_Finral nearly screamed when the bedsheets were pulled away, but it was stopped when their eyes met. Finral calmed a little when he saw Langris settle next to him._

_“Is the storm bothering you too?” Finral innocently asked._

_“No.” Langris lied. “You?”_

_“A little.”_

_Lightning struck and the two brothers curled up under the bedsheet. Finral didn’t notice Langris scooted a little closer to him. With a grimace Langris announced, “I’ll stay with you so you don’t scream and wake everyone.” Finral agreed, but he was grateful._

_They curled up on the bed, keeping their distance until another lightning strike._

_Langris pretended to be asleep, but the weather was still bothering him. He felt Finral creep a little closer to him and pulled him into his arms and closer to his chest. In any other day, Langris would’ve pushed Finral away, but for now, he accepted it._

_He cuddled closer, feeling a little bit safer and warmer._

* * *

**oOo**

When Langris opened his eyes, the cerulean orbs were sorrowful yet seething with untold rage. He sat up and gritted his teeth. His hands shook, magic tempting to explode from his fingertips. He trembled and stared at the empty room.

He walked out of the door before he could do anything he would regret later.

 _“You abandoned me,”_ Langris thought. _“I’m abandoning you, too.”_


	3. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tricky to write. They just won't cooperate with me. xD

“It’s fine, Mother.” Langris huffed. “You don’t need to fuss.”

“Nonsense, you need to look perfect.” Liliane smiled, adjusting his necktie. “I know that you’re no longer a child, but it’s not every day that you’re at home.”

“I don’t understand why I couldn’t wear my Golden Dawn uniform.”

“It would make sense,” She hummed, adjusting his vest. “But tonight, it’s not just about being promoted to vice-captain. You’re also taking the responsibility of becoming your father’s new heir. Those are just details, but they’re quite important.”

“Are they really?”

“Yes, now stay still.” She scolded. “We need you to look presentable.”

Langris sighed and let his mother fuss over his appearance.

It was the least he could do to still her anxiety. He only ever went home if he was summoned, so he understood her need to seize the moment while he was there. He didn’t want to participate in the event, but he had never disappointed his parents before.

He wasn’t going to start now.

“You look very handsome!” Liliane complimented. “I wish you had invited some of your military friends to see you.”

Langris tried his best not to grimace.

Part of him wished he hadn’t been so rash and angry.

He had lied about sending the invitations and the courier losing them to his parents. He almost dug himself a hole trying to explain why he didn’t want retribution and _another_ set of invitations. He knew he could’ve invited a couple of Golden Dawn members to attend, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with strangers, but he didn’t want them to know about his personal life.

“Will Lady Finesse attend?” Langris suddenly asked.

He wondered, because if she did, at least he had someone familiar to talk to. They were already comfortable with each other, so it wouldn’t be like talking to a stranger anyway. Then again, his hopes were dashed when his mother pulled away.

“We wrote a letter,” She whispered. “Lady Finesse is feeling a little under the weather.”

Langris frowned this time. “Is she well?”

“She’s fine.” Liliane assured. “She just needs some bedrest.”

“I see.”

“Forgive me, dear.”

“Her health comes first,” Langris stated. “I’ll check on her tomorrow.”

Liliane smiled and praised her son for worrying about Finesse. “I’m glad you two are getting along. You’d make an excellent husband one day. I’m very proud of you.” Langris forced himself to not react. He hated it when his parents mentioned the whole marriage thing.

“Guests will be arriving soon.” Liliane declared. “I’ll just be downstairs.”

When she left, Langris sighed as loudly as he could.

He wasn’t one to bail, but he would really love to. There wasn’t a point to this gathering other than an excuse for his parents to brag to the other nobles. Langris gently lay down on his bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He wished this was all a dream.

He managed to doze off a little until he heard noises coming from outside.

_“That must be them.”_

Langris pushed himself off the bed and walked to the window. He pulled the curtains aside and stared at the guests that were finally arriving. Some had flown from carriages while others used their brooms. Langris grimaced and abruptly closed the curtains.

He didn’t even have time to brood.

In his annoyance, he walked over to the mirror in the corner. He stared at his reflection. This wasn’t him. It just wasn’t. He bitterly cast his thoughts aside to adjust his tie and smoothened out his clothes. He turned away and walked out of his room.

Langris wasn’t one to be tardy.

He went downstairs and prepared himself for the long night ahead of him. With his control, at least no one would know the struggles he was facing.

Sometimes, Langris wished he were someone else.

As time wound down, every guest had already arrived. Ledior and Liliane toasted the guests and mingled with each and every one. Langris did his best to interact. It was a good thing he was a good liar or this would never have pulled through.

Then again, he had training.

It was fairly easy to ride through the conversation and praises.

Maybe if he tried hard enough, tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

**oOo**

As the party continued inside, little did the guests know about the Spatial Magic forming in the garden. A portal opened and Finral stepped out; dressed in a suit. He was very anxious. Just looking at the lights from the window of the ballroom and the murmur of voices inside were enough to make his stomach churn.

He took a step forward, but stopped.

Finral tugged his sleeve and looked at the crowd inside.

He felt sick.

What if Langris didn’t want him to attend even if Finral promised he would try? He took a deep breath and took another step but stopped again. He turned around and argued with himself. He debated whether it was a good idea to just go in unannounced.

He didn’t have an invitation.

After what happened with him and his father, Finral doubted he was welcome.

_“Langris probably doesn’t want me here.”_

Finral ran a hand through his hair. By now, Langris should already know about his name change. Finral was sure of it. It had been a week since Langris’ visit. It was impossible for their father not to have mentioned it. All Finral needed to do now was to gather enough courage to explain his side of the story.

He palmed his face.

Maybe he shouldn’t do this, but he needed closure.

* * *

**oOo**

_“He hasn’t said a word!” Finral cried. “Should I go?”_

_“Finral,” Vanessa crossed her arms. “You’re overthinking things!”_

_“I’m not.” He whined as he began to cry animatedly. “What do I do? I haven’t gotten anything! I heard the gathering is tomorrow afternoon!”_

_In her drunk state, Vanessa couldn’t give out a proper advice. Besides, she wasn’t sure what to give him anyway. So she turned and draped herself over the couch. “Captain,” She whined. “Help.” She gestured for Yami to come over. “Finral’s being difficult.”_

_Finral cried, “I’m not…”_

_“Oi,” Yami didn’t look up from his newspaper. “One of you idiots help him.”_

_“Captain,” Vanessa huffed._

_“Has he always been like this?” Magna wondered._

_"How would I know?” Luck shrugged. “I’m new here.”_

_“Not asking you!”_

_“Maybe he’ll feel better if we fight!”_

_“You’re not doing that!”_

_Finral ignored Magna and Luck’s banter and got up from the couch to start pacing. He hugged a pillow like his life depended on it. Finral muttered to himself while Vanessa tried her hardest to calm him down. She even threatened to tie him up because he was making her dizzy._

_“That’s enough,” Yami said._

_He placed his newspaper down and loomed over Finral. Finral carefully looked up in panic as Yami continued to stare him down. Finral waited and Yami sighed._

_“Why don’t you just go?”_

_“But I’m not invited!” He immediately responded. “What if he hates me? He knows! He probably already knows!”_

_“You won’t know until you try, right?”_

* * *

**oOo**

Finral palmed his face.

He took a deep breath and gathered up whatever courage he had accumulated. He already broke down at base; he wasn’t going to do that here. Besides, when Yami loomed over him and told him he would drop kick him into the event if he didn’t shut up about it, Finral immediately decided he’d do it his own way.

Sometimes, Yami’s threats weren’t threats at all.

Finral walked to the entrance of the hall leading up to the ballroom, but stopped himself. Maybe he should find Langris first and see if he could go inside. So Finral decided to move to the window by the ballroom and tried to spot Langris.

It didn’t take long.

He found Langris talking to a couple of guests.

The conversation took a while to finish, but when it did, Langris had moved to the buffet table. Finral knew this was his only chance. So he opened up a little Spatial hole and poked a hand through.

Finral tapped Langris’ shoulders.

It was a good thing Langris wasn’t someone to scare easily.

Langris looked at the hand and watched it point to the window. He turned and grimaced when he saw auburn hair peeking from the side. The Spatial hole disappeared and Langris clenched his fists. He looked at the crowd and made sure no one was following him when he snuck out to the hall.

When he reached out, Finral walked over to him.

“L-langris,” He called. “I’m sorry I’m late—”

“You have the nerve—” Langris growled. “You even wore a suit.”

“Excuse me?”

“How dare you come here after everything?”

“I just…” Finral paled as he realized what Langris meant. “Please, just let me explain my side.”

“And what?” Langris broke. “Let you lie?” He shook his head, trying to keep his voice low. “Why should I believe you? You can come up with any excuse that you want _just_ so you can get your way. Let me make it easy for the both of us. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Please, Langris.”

“Go… away.” He clenched his fists. “I don’t want you here. You’re not invited.”

“But you can’t—”

“You don’t get a say in what happens in my life!” Finral flinched when Langris continued. “You made it clear where we stand when you decided to give _all_ of this up—! That we’re nothing more than half-brothers!”

Finral gasped, “That’s not true.”

“Really?” Langris scoffed. “How much are you willing to risk that, _Roulacase?!”_

“Please, just give me a chance to explain—”

“I don’t want to hear it. Any of it. Go back to your ragtag team and stay there. You’re not part of this family anymore. I’m done. This conversation is over.” Langris remained where he was, but he averted his eyes. Finral was still there. “You’re not welcome here. Leave!”

He didn’t see Finral shaking.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Finral suddenly smiled and said, “I know you don’t want to talk, but I’ll wait… I wish you all the best, Langris. I’ll still be your older brother, no matter what.” With that, he let his mana flare a little. He concentrated on opening up a portal back to base, straight to his room. “Congratulations.”

And then he left.

Langris felt tears form in his eyes, but he closed it shut, willing it to go away.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, but it helped calm him down. There were so many things he planned on saying. He wanted clarification, but he couldn’t… he just couldn’t hear it. He lowered his head and crossed his arms in thought.

Langris had no time to process anything when he heard the door opened.

“Why are you outside, dear?” Liliane asked. “You’ll catch a cold!”

He just couldn’t catch a break.

“I’m fine, Mother.” Langris answered. “Honest.”

“The guests want to see you.” She said, latching onto his arm. “Your father is ready to tear his hair out to look for you. Are you well? Do you want to rest a little?”

“No, I just wanted fresh air.”

“Let me know then.” She smiled, patting his arm. “We don’t want the guests to see you like this. You’ll be giving a small speech in a few minutes after your father introduces you properly.”

Langris frowned. “Is it necessary?”

“Your father thinks so. You will address your responsibilities to the public.” Liliane pulled Langris around to turn back inside. “You’ll also affirm your claim on your marriage to Lady Finesse. There are other high nobles attending that would love to hear it.”

Langris pretended everything was fine.

 _“It’ll get better,_ ” He thought.

He hoped he could continue this farce for a long time. Otherwise, he was in for a miserable future. He followed his mother inside and forced out a smile.

 _“I hope you’re happy, Brother._ ”

From here on out, nothing was ever going to be okay between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you~


End file.
